


God-Faces

by Feather (lalaietha)



Series: Joined Hands [3]
Category: Emberverse - S.M. Stirling
Genre: F/F, arguing with canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About halfway through the preparation, the day before Yule, Astrid and Eilir retreated to one of the barns and hid in the rafters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God-Faces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



> A treat written for Laylah (cypher of DW). Hopefully hits the spot. :)

About halfway through the preparation, the day before Yule, Astrid and Eilir retreated to one of the barns and hid in the rafters.

It was completely irresponsible and more than a little bit immature, but Eilir had made the argument that since they were going to push ahead with the Mithrilwood and Rangers plan starting in the spring, and that was going to suddenly make them _leaders_ and have to figure out all that leadery kind of stuff, this might well number among their last opportunities to be irresponsible and immature without serious consequences. Ever.

But it was Astrid who suggested stealing the apple turnovers and cider to take up there with them.

Hay didn't offer the most comfortable bed ever, but spreading a blanket out helped, and between the actual brazier and the animals itself, it was plenty warm out here, especially if you were curled up next to another person. Eilir pulled a bit of hay out of Astrid's hair, and then signed, _You're all caught up in thinking about something._

Astrid shook her head. _Nothing important,_ she signed back. _Just woolgathering._

Eilir tapped Astrid's nose with one finger. _You can't fool me, anamchara,_ she replied, sticking out the tip of her tongue. _Tell me?_

Astrid looked slightly embarrassed. She punched and prodded at the hay a bit before leaning back against it. With the white-wool winter sweater and the longer, heavier winter kilt, she looked almost like something out of a certain kind of magazine back before the Change. _It's really nothing,_ she tried one last time, before Eilir sat up and poked her in the knee.

_Cut it out. What?_

Astrid sighed, and chewed on the side of her lip. _I was thinking that Tulkas would like Yule,_ she signed. _And Nessa._ She looked thoughtful. _Maybe Oromë._ Then she looked half-defiant, like she was waiting for Eilir to laugh or make fun of her.

For that matter, she probably was. Eilir tried to think of how any of the Larsson-Havels would react to Astrid adding things from Tolkien to her pantheon, and repressed the desire to make a face. Then she thought about her own _mother's_ probably slightly indulgent expression if Astrid suggested it, and really had to try hard not to make a face.

 _All gods are one God,_ she reminded Astrid, tucking her feet under Astrid's legs to keep them warm. _All goddesses are one Goddess. I can't see why they_ wouldn't. She paused, and then admitted, _Except I can't remember who those are._

Astrid's mouth twitched. _The one who beat Melkor to shit, the one who dances, and the one who hunts good,_ she signed back, sticking her own tongue out. Then her face got serious. _I've been wondering about it a lot._

Eilir signed, _Thousands of years ago, Aphrodite and Thoth were just stories people made up to explain what the Gods were, too._ Then she lay down beside Astrid so her head was on Astrid's shoulder.


End file.
